jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Races Near Earth
'Races Near Earth ' In FTL:2447, these are the races generically near Earth, close enough for the Fringepath system to be interested in. Sometimes these guys will be there, sometimes, they'll be different, or not there at all. '1) Bor'cha' The Bor'cha are bear people. They are gregarious and like humans. They live in extended families and clans. By default they are at PL-4, Age of reason '2) Arkol, Skay and Tugan' Arkol, Skay and Tugan This is a world with three variant races of Lizardmen. The Skay are slimmer and more social, they are born traders and craftsmen, they live in a variety of environments. The Tugan were larger, heavier and more burtal, Orcs to the Skay's Humans. They're large and hulking even compared to normal Lizardmen. The live in the mountains and hinterlands, but only becaujse Skay civilization drives them there. The Arkol are aquatically adapted Lizard men, they are excellent swimmers and have gills as well as lungs. The trade off is that they are more clumsy on land, and less tolerant of low humidity. They had fins on their tail. By default the Skay culture is PL-4, "Age of Reason" but this can change. Skay, Tugan and Lizardmen are all inter-fertile, although the Skay find this idea distasteful. The Arkol are not interfertile with any of the others. '3) Kymnar' The Kynmar are Tiger Guys. Their cultures are pretty close to Lizardmen, because they are primarily carnivores. They are ambivalent about humans but willing to be friends. '4) Blox' The Blox are a 2 1/2 to 3 foot ball of blue fur standing on eight leg/arms. They have a wide mouth with a lot of sharp teeth, but they're herbivores. They have small eyes around their biody/head but two big eyes and the mouth mark the "face". They have a talent for organization and pattern recognition. Once they get over being shocked at human appearance, they're quite friendly. '5) Frendle' The Frendle resemble 8 armed reptile/crustaceans. They are grumpy and isolationist. They can weigh 300 - 400 lbs. They are generically cranky and olsationist, but not necessarily violent about. Just grumpy. '6) Dabe' The Dabe look like living muppets. A round head with a big mouth and three eyes, stuck on top of a large 4 armed bear. The Dabe are good engineers, they tend to have weird senses of humor and can be impulsive. They're willing to be friends with anyone. '7) Grexian' The Grexians are 3 to 4 foot long, furry cat-monkies. they tend towards all the ranges of living experience. '8 ) Whurrr' The Whurr are a race of bio-plastic cockroach looking guys. They're two to three feet long and 40 - 80 lbs. They roll on six bio plastic wheel/spheres and can reach excessive speeds. The Whurr eat plastic or such like substances. They can extrude plastic and shape it to suit themselves. Their world has a bio-plastic ecology, with natural bio-plastic plants and animals. The Whurr use Bio-technology almost as freely and weirdly as the Terhmelern. Whurr origin myths seem to involve the Terhmelern The Whurr are social people and like humans, which is sad, because they resemble three foot plastic cockroaches. '9) Fritzians' The Fritzians are classic grey Aliens. 4 foor tall, bald, big heads, big almond shaped eyes. The Fritzians are generically isolationist, cranky and obscure. The Fritzians bear some ancient grudge against the Grexians and will never willingly speak to one. '10) Trell' The trell are three foot tall mouse/monkies. They are natural techs and engineers. They are curious, a bit impulsive and have really poor notions of personal space. Stellar Platform 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - Bor'cha 02:00 - Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Kynmar 05:00 - Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - Frendle 08:00 - Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Grexian 11:00 - Whurr